


Awakening

by fairykaine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling, Dreams, Fluff, Gay, Hurt, Hurt and comfort, I made niles suffer im sorry everyone, I still love him plz dont kill me, M/M, Nightmares, Niles has a shitty nightmare, Panic Attack, breaking stuff, its kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9865076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: Niles awakens after a nightmare and cannot find Corrin.





	

Darkness. 

All around him. And it… hurt.

He saw himself. A child self. With both his eyes. And then, in a flash, a dagger stuck in it. 

Niles breathed hard. No….

Then, Corrin. In front of him. His Corrin. His Corrin, smiling, and laughing. Corrin took a step towards Niles, but….

A shadowy figure lurked behind him. 

“Corrin! Corrin, watch out!!” Niles called out.  
Corrin, either unable to hear or oblivious, kept smiling and walking slowly towards his husband. The figure lurked closer, its dark hands reaching for Corrin’s neck..

“Corrin, no, no, no!!” Niles began to run towards his husband, but it was too late.

The figure grabbed Corrin’s neck, and Corrin began to scream. “Niles!! Niles, help-”  
And the wielder of Yato spoke no more as his neck was snapped. 

“Corrin!!! NOOOO!!!” Niles screamed as the shadow overtook him.

And he knew nothing more than oblivion.  
-

The archer bolted up in bed, his heartbeat far too fast, breathing far too hard, and sweating far too much. He whirled around the room until he looked beside him to make sure Corrin, his Corrin, was safe and sound asleep. If he woke Corrin up because of his nightmare, he’d never forgive himself. 

Except, Corrin wasn’t beside him.  
-  
The Nohr prince yawned as he dried his hands with the cloth sitting next to the sink. He hated midnight bathroom runs, he bumped into almost everything on the way there and back.

And then he heard a distant crash. A yell. Another crash. 

He rushed out of the bathroom, a simple bronze sword at the ready to defend himself. He traveled down the hallway into the corridor, and…

The sight terrified him. 

Niles, yelling and crying, smashing pots and vases, yelling, “Corrin, Corrin! Where ARE you?!” 

Corrin dropped his sword. “Niles! Niles, I’m here. Niles!”

Niles bent over, head in his messy white hair, and let out a sickening scream.

Corrin rushed towards him. “Niles! Niles, it’s me! Please, you’ve got to calm down! I went to the restroom, I’m sorry.. Please.. I’m safe, Niles!”

Niles finally looked up and saw his husband standing before him, with tears in his eyes, his white hair messy from rolling around in the bed.

His Corrin. Safe and sound.

Niles fell to his knees, still breathing hard, trying not to shed another tear. 

“I-I thought…” Niles breathed.

“Shh, love.” Corrin tried to sooth him.

“But, Corrin,”

“I’m safe, Niles.”

“A nightmare…”

“It’s okay.”

Jakob rushed into the corridor, a dagger at the ready, yelling, “Who goes here!”

“Jakob. Not a good time. I’ll explain in the morning. Please, just clean up this mess.” Corrin turned to his butler.

Jakob looked at the mess, the crying Niles, and the pleading look in Corrin’s eyes. The butler sheathed his dagger and bowed. “Very well, Lord Corrin. Goodnight.” and he went away to find cleaning materials.

“Niles. Let’s get back to our room. We need to talk.” Corrin said firmly.  
-  
The Nohr royal curled up next to Niles. “Tell me what happened.”

Niles was calmed down, holding his love in his arms, stroking his hair every so often.

“I.. You don’t need to worry.”

“Damnit, Niles, yes, I do. You’ve been having these almost every night for two months now. Out with it. What the hell is going on in these nightmares?”

“But when I checked, you were asleep…” Niles looked down.

Corrin sighed. “I woke up even before you did from those awful nightmares. You would cry and mumble in your sleep, as well as toss the bed around. Please. Tell me what is going on.”

Niles took a deep breath. “Those nightmares… They’re always about my childhood and my abandonment. Both of them… They both left…” he couldn’t help it. He began to cry again, hating himself for it.

He was shocked, however, when Corrin slipped a gentle, pale hand onto his face, and kissed him. 

“Niles. Forget them. They were very, very stupid to leave you. I’m your family now. And I will never, ever leave you. So long as I live.”

Niles blinked. “Corrin…”

“I’m your husband now. Those people, they’re in the past. And I vowed to you on that altar that I would never leave your side. No matter what.” Corrin said fiercely.

“Corrin… I’m a ticking time bomb.”

“And I will be there until you detonate. Even after then. I will always be with you.” the prince said softly. 

Niles breathed and tried not to cry again. “Corrin… Thank you…”

“Of course, Niles. You know I’d do anything for you.” 

After a while, the two husbands started to drift. And the last thing Niles heard from his husband was:

“I’ll always be with you. I love you, Niles.”

And the words echoed on in his mind even after he fell asleep.

And for the first time in months, Niles slept peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! There will be updates for endgames redux and to each their own soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
